Garotos Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: como? onde? por que? como podemos dizer quando ou onde o amor começa? ele não sabia as respostas para estas perguntas, mas viveria completamente este sentimento


**Garotos.**

**Forfun.**

Tiago James Potter era o seu nome e estava começando a achar que estava completamente louco, tudo tinha começado com Evans, ele tinha a ajudado na barreira, ele ainda não compreendia porque Dumbledore não colocava alguém na estação para ajudar os nascidos trouxas, mas ele se lembra com um sorriso da ruiva que ele ajudou, aquela ruiva com aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas que fizeram o coração dele tremer, mesmo tendo onze anos na época, ele sabia que estava eternamente apaixonado por Lílian Evans.

O tempo passou e hoje ele se encontrava no salão comunal contemplando ela de longe, era como se uma barreira tivesse se formado entre eles durante os anos que se passaram, mas ele jamais poderia deixar de amar aquela garota.

-Merlin, eu estou ficando louco –nisso seu melhor amigo se senta ao seu lado e fala.

-Qual e a novidade Pontas? Você nunca bateu bem –Tiago dá um pequeno sorriso para o melhor amigo e fala.

-Só que dessa vez estou afirmando... Eu estou completamente louco... –ao ver o olhar do maroto a sua frente ele completa –Pela Evans... –ele se vira e sai, ao que o amigo olha para a ruiva de logo sorri, ele sempre soube.

**Seus olhos e seus olhares  
Milhares de tentações  
Meninas são tão mulheres  
Seus truques e confusões  
Se espalham pelos pêlos  
Boca e cabelo  
Peitos e poses e apelos  
Me agarram pelas pernas  
Certas mulheres como você  
Me levam sempre onde querem.**

Dias foram se passando e parecia uma rotina na mente de Tiago, o que ele deveria pensar? Mulheres, Evans, Quadribol, Evans, Carreiras, Evans, ele estremece, ele não poderia mais pensar, tudo voltava a ela, Merlin, será que ele estava ficando louco, por que a mente dele vagava para uma garota que o desprezava e achava que ele era um idiota mau? Ele tinha ido para Remo falar sobre o que estava acontecendo, dos marotos ele sempre tinha sido o mais intelectual, sem falar que ele o único maroto que Lily adorava.

-Então, Remo... O que esta acontecendo comigo? –Remo sorri ao ouvir o relato do amigo, sabia desde o começo que Lílian gostava de Tiago e não queria afirmar, mas ver Tiago James Potter afirmar que ama a ruiva era uma novidade.

-Por que você me pergunta se você já sabe o que eu vou responder Pontas? –Tiago fecha os olhos e estremece, ele amava Evans? Era real?

**  
Garotos não resistem  
Aos seus mistérios  
Garotos nunca dizem não  
Garotos como eu  
Sempre tão espertos  
Perto de uma mulher  
São só garotos.**

Ele andava pelos corredores quando viu um segundo ano sendo molestado pela gangue de Malfoy e Snape, ao ver as lágrimas do garoto, Tiago sentiu o sangue ferver, Evans o chamava de tirano, mas ele não se rebaixava ao nível daqueles covardes, seis sétimos anos contra um garoto do segundo ano, Tiago se aproxima e fala com uma voz firme.

-Olha o que temos aqui, um bando de idiotas se vangloriando de machucar uma criança –todos se viram com as varinhas em punho, mas Tiago tinha sido mais rápido, não deixaria aqueles bastardos machucarem mais ninguém e com uma onda de mão um raio atravessa o corredor e atordoa vários alunos da sonserina, ele encara cada um com desgosto, derrepente ele ouve um grito e ele suspira, Evans aparece ao lado dele.

-Como ousa Potter... Atacar alunos assim... Você sabe que... –Mas Tiago eleva uma mão e fala.

-Olha Evans, se quiser, grite o quanto quiser, não me importo mais com você ou tudo que venha de você, tentei mostrar para você que não sou o egocêntrico que era a dois anos atrás, mas você não quer ver, então me deixa em paz que eu vou levar o Hektor para a enfermaria –foi então que os olhos dela vagaram para a pequena figura que se escondia atrás da perna de Tiago, este lhe manda um olhar gelado e leva o garoto para a enfermaria para ser conferido, Lílian encara os sonserinos abaixo e sente o sangue ferver e então um sorriso mau se forma em seus lábios.

**  
Seus dentes e seus sorrisos  
Mastigam meu corpo e juízo  
Devoram os meus sentidos  
Eu já não me importo comigo  
Então são mãos e braços  
Beijos e abraços  
Pele, barriga e seus laços  
São armadilhas e eu não sei o que faço  
Aqui de palhaço, seguindo os seus passos.**

Tiago estava sentado na sua poltrona preferida perto do fogo, nada mais parecia ter sentido para ele, ele tinha gritado na cara de Evans que ele não se importava mais com ela, ele sabia que era uma mentira, tinha doido o coração dele quando ele falou aquelas palavras, mas ele estava cansado das brigas deles, já fazia dois anos que se namoravam e sempre ocorria as brigas, ela não confiava nele, por que ele deveria se importar com ela? ele sabia a resposta, amava aquela ruiva temperamental, foi então que ele leva um susto quando a ruiva em questão se senta em seu colo e o beija, no começo ele fica sem reação, mas logo ele volta ao normal e começa a corresponder, depois de um tempo, ele consegue a afastar um pouco e fala.

-Er... O que foi isso? –ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Eu estou percebendo o homem doce que eu tenho como namorado... Eu queria pedir perdão Tiago... Eu sempre tiro conclusões sobre você, mas eu sei que você e um homem bom –ela o beija novamente e fala –Eu preciso de você na minha vida Tiago... –ela deixa algumas lágrimas caírem –Eu senti sua falta... –ele a abraça mais forte e fala.

-Eu nunca vou deixar você Lily... Eu te amo... –derrepente eles ouvem risos, e Sírius se aproxima deles e cai na gargalhada.

-Pontas... Tu não viu o que elas fizeram com os Sonserinos... –ela aponta para Lily e as garotas.

-O que? –Sírius começa a rir e Remo se cai do lado rindo também.

-Elas colocaram eles completamente nus na frente do lago, sumiram com as roupas deles e enfeitiçaram eles para que quando uma roupa tocasse o corpo deles, sumisse –ele encara Lily que tinha um sorriso inocente e começa a rir, realmente ele sempre seria um garoto para Lílian, mas quem poderia resistir aos encantos daquelas mulheres?

**ESTA FICS VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA MINHA LINDINHA QUE LEVO NO CORAÇÃO.. ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE NANY POTTER... VC SE TRANSFORMOU EM UMA AMIGA MUITO ESPECIAL PARA MIM MEU DOCE ANJINHO... SAIBA QUE SEMPRE ESTAREI AQUI PARA VC.. TE ADORO LINDA..RSRS**


End file.
